


Why I Love Philip Boyce.

by mindcomber



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One True Pairing, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: 5x Reasons. Plus 1... Chris Pike's P.O.V.





	Why I Love Philip Boyce.

One.  
Just because his sultry smile gets to me every time I see him.

Two.  
Just because he fills me up inside with such deep emotion.

Three.  
Just because he cant keep his hands off me when we are alone together.

Four.  
Just because I cant imagine my life without him as the biggest part of it.

Five.  
Just because we two are true soulmates, born to be together forever.

Plus One.  
Just because, he loves me too!

The End.


End file.
